To increase the throughput in cellular communication systems, the usage of millimeter (mm) wave signals for radio transmission is considered. Since millimeter wave signals are typically more vulnerable to propagation loss than radio signals of longer wavelengths, the usage of directional antennas, i.e. beam forming, is considered, which however requires a mechanism to align the transmitter and the receiver antenna. Approaches to allow the efficient usage of beam forming are therefore desirable.